A hose clamp is used to attach a hose onto a fitting. One particular common and inexpensive style of hose clamp is a screw/band (worm gear) hose clamp. A screw/band hose clamp includes a band that includes a screw thread pattern cut or pressed into it. A screw end of the band includes a captive screw attached to the band. The other, loose end of the band is fed into a narrow space between the band and the captive screw. When the screw is turned, the threads on the screw act as a worm drive pulling or pushing against the threads of the band, causing the band to tighten or loosen around the hose respectively.
Turning the captive screw requires that a certain amount of force be applied to the screw to maintain a positive connection between a rotational driver and the head of the screw. However, this force often causes the screw/band hose clamp to rotate around the hose, which can lead to the head of the screw rotating into an inaccessible position. In order to prevent the screw/band hose clamp from rotating while tightening and/or loosening the hose clamp, an operator may manually hold onto the hose clamp, or the hose clamp may be mechanically fixed or bonded to the hose to prevent the hose clamp from rotating relative to the hose. The hose clamp may be located in a position that prevents manually holding the hose clamp, and attaching the hose clamp to the hose increases manufacturing cost and complexity.